Gakuen Hetalia- Paris' story!
by Biankah
Summary: Bianca, a.k.a Paris, starts her new journey at Gakuen Hetalia, otherwise known as "W" Academy. She meets many friends along the way. Follow Paris during her misadventures! (There is a plot to this story, don't worry.) Reader x Various. These are NOT one-shots. This is a chapter-by-chapter story, so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ This is my first fanfiction. I just wanted to say thank you for looking at my story. I appreciate it.

I do not own Hetalia or any copyrights, or something like that. EXCEPT THIS STORY. I BASED SOME OTHER FANFICTIONS OFF OF IT, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, IT'S ALL MY WORDS. Btw, here's a link of the characters. This is what they look like; .com/?qh=§ion=&q=hetalia+oc+california#/d266i6b -That one is Jenna. She represents the state of California in America.

.com/art/Commission-APH-Paris-187817986?q=sort%3Atime%20gallery%3Aharumidnight&qo=58 - This one is Bianca. She represents Paris, in France. It's France's capitol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on already! Like, seriously, you're as slow as cold molasses!"

"S-sorry…," Bianca said, running to Jenna. Jenna stopped, so she could catch up. "You really should exercise more. I don't really understand how you're so skinny and yet you never gain weight. Weird…"

Bianca chuckled. "W-w-w-w-w….," She stopped. _Think. Say it clearly._ "W-well, I have a high metabolism." She finished, feeling accomplished. Jenna snickered. "You still didn't get over your stutter? That was incredible! How many times did you try to say the word 'well'?"

Bianca blushed. She twirled her blonde hair with her finger. It was a nervous habit of hers. She had annoying nervous habits. Like, when she was nervous (like she is now) she would say 'Nyo'. It was more like a nervous tick. Some people might consider it cute, but to her it was just IRRITATING.

Jenna sighed. "Let's get going, okay? I want to make it there so I can see how many cute guys there are!" she exclaimed, winking. Bianca nodded and followed Jenna into the huge school.

The World Academy. It only accepted the best of the best. It chose one representative from each country to attend. As the two friends walked in, Bianca pondered how Jenna managed to get in at all. Maybe she had some important connections? Or maybe she was smarter than she looked.

"Wow! So fancy~! California wasn't nearly as nice as this!" Jenna remarked, taking a look around the school. Bianca shrugged….

_Wait._

She did a double-intake of her surroundings. "Woah…This place is really huge…" But Jenna didn't hear. Instead, she ran up to the first person she recognized.

"America! Omg, like, hey!" She squealed. Bianca walked over, instantly recognizing him. _I want to pull on his ahoge…_

Jenna looked over to her friend. Bianca was staring at his head. America was grinning at Jenna, finally turning to look at Bianca. "Hey there! I'm America, the Hero!" America stated. "Uh…Who're you?"

Bianca finally snapped out of it. "B-b-b-b-," She started. "Bianca. My n-name is Bianca." She managed to say it without stuttering about 20 times. She felt super proud. She even offered him a smile. At first he was confused by the major stutter, but seeing her smile made him smile too. "Oh! Hey! Did you guys sign in at the front desk yet?" America asked Jenna, since they were close friends. "No. Do we have to? That's a lot of work and effort." America grinned at the two girls. "If you want rooms to sleep in, you better go sign in." he scoffed. "Unless you want to sleep on the ground outside. At night. Alone."

After signing up at the front desk, the two girls parted from their newly-found friend America. They headed up to their room.

"How weird was it that we just so happened to get a room toghther?" Jenna marveled. "Our last names don't end with the same letter…Oh! I know. Maybe it's because they recognized our friendship was so strong that they just HAD to put us together. The world may never know~"

Bianca knew the real reason why they ended up together. It was probably because they had no other people to put them with. Once the two friends went up to their room, which they knew was theirs since the key they got from the front desk had the same number as the door, Bianca pulled out the room key and put it in the lock. She gave it a quick turn to the right. The door opened. Jenna raced in dropping her suitcases, which they had brought in with them, outside the door. Bianca sighed, picking up both their suitcases and heading in. It was nice, and comfortable. It looked like a hotel. Not like anything in Paris of course~

"Nyo…Nyonyonyonyonyonyo~!" she laughed out loud. She quickly stopped, hating the sound of her laugh. It was so weird! Curse France, for making her inherit his perverted laughter.

Wait a second.

Speaking of pervert laughter…Was that…FRANCE? With SPAIN? Oh no…Bianca's face flushed. France is coming… She hadn't seen France in over 10 years….Last time she saw him was when she was 5. "J-j-j-j-Jenna!" she yelled. Jenna came rushing out of what appeared to be the bathroom. She was zipping up her pants. _Gross….She must've not washed her hands…_ "F-France is coming! Please help me hide. I don't want him to see me. He'll probably talk about how much I've grown. And not the normal way either! Please help!"

Jenna nodded, ushering her into a different room. Bianca could hear France's laughter growing louder. The room was obviously Jenna's new bedroom. _Where's mine…?_ Bianca hid in the closet, slowing down her breathing. Jenna went back out to the entrance of the dorm room just as France and Spain burst in.

"Mon chéri! Where are you? I know you're here~ I want to see what you look like! You were so small back then. You must've matured into a young teenager on the verge of woman ship!" He laughed, looking into all the room, while Spain sat in the kitchen, looking to see if there were any tomatoes.

Jenna quickly sat on her bed and adjusted herself. She then pulled out her phone, and started tapping on the keys, pretending she was texting someone. France burst into the room, expecting to see his cute little French friend, instead finding an American. _ She's still cute~_ "Where's Bianca? I heard she was coming today~ This is true, no?"

Jenna looked up, a little nervous. She'd never talked to a French person before. _Their accents are so weird...I like it._ "She's not here right now. Sorry. Come back later." She lied. Unfortunately France saw through her bluffs. He sighed. "It's so like her to hide from me. Mm... I wonder where she is~?" he said, inching closer to the closet. Bianca waited for him to find her. But he never opened the closet. Instead, he turned on his heel and waved to Jenna. "Well see you! Tell me when she's ready to see me."

Jenna quickly nodded. But she noticed something strange—he didn't move from his spot. _What is he doing? _Then she knew. He was tricking Bianca to come out! Jenna couldn't warn Bianca because he was sitting there, staring at the closet…Maybe Bianca wouldn't come out thinking he was gone. Maybe she would stay—Uh oh. Here she come. She's opening it!

Bianca stood up and adjusted her skirt (they'd gotten uniforms from the front desk). She looked up and saw France, staring at her with unbelieving eyes. "You…You're Paris, right? Bianca?" He asked, tilting his head, his blonde hair shifting slightly.

"Y-yes…"

France immediately came over and hugged her. _Ugh._ Bianca was horrified. Spain came into the doorway, his bright green eyes staring. He started laughing. "Mi Dios! She looks really uncomfortable. France, calm down!" France hopped off of Bianca. He was grinning. "It's been too long! You've probably already gone through puberty~ Too bad I missed it."

Bianca blushed. "F-f-f-f-f-f," she started. _Damn my stutter. _France tilted his head. "Yes, mon chéri?"

"FUCK OFF!"

How did you like it? Any tips? Pointers? Help? PLEASE? Anyway, yeah. Here are the translations.

Mon chéri- My darling

Mi dios- My God

Please Review so I know at least I'll be making a story for ONE person who likes it. I'm an amatuer~ Come on!


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca, a.k.a. Paris, opened her eyes half expecting someone to be looking back at her. But there weren't any, thank goodness.

She sat up and stretched. Because her best friend Jenny, otherwise known as California, slept in the only bedroom the dorm room had Paris was forced to sleep on the couch. It made her back ache a little bit, but at least she didn't have to share the bed. Boy, that would have been awkward... Bianca swung her legs over the side of the couch and hopped onto the floor. Just then, California came out of the bed room.

"You're already awake?" Paris asked her friend

"I couldn't sleep very well...I'm probably still getting used to sleeping in a place with a different time zone than I'm used to." California replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Paris nodded , all too-knowing. "So what's for breakfast" California asked, suddenly awake. She immediately went over to the kitchen to start raiding the fridge.

Paris was startled at first but really, could you be surprised? her friend was the personification of California. California looked at her friend curiously.

"I don't know how you do things in America, but in France, we get cleaned up first." Bianca snickered, going to kitchen to get a glass of water. California wrinkled her nose._ I somehow get the feeling she thinks she's better than me, just because she's French..._, she thought. Then she grinned. _Payback time._ "Hey, you know what I noticed?" California started to say. "Your stutter is gone! Or...is it?"

Cue spit-take! Paris choked on the water she was drinking previously. "D-don't!" Paris gasped.

Too late.

Paris let out an exasperated sigh before stomping into the bathroom to get ready for the school day.

**Time Lapse!**

* * *

><p>After both girls got ready, they headed out of their dorm house. Along the way to their first class they met up with America and England.<p>

"Yo! It's the chicks from yesterday! Hey, hey, listen up. Hang out with us and you'll never go wrong!" America exclaimed.

"Hi, America," California squealed, running up to hug her home nation. Paris, in turn, muttered a hello. _I always get shy around powerful nations...or any nations, for that matter. Holy crap, England is staring at me, _Paris thought.

"Are you from France?" England asked, scowling. "Y-y-yes..." she answered, a bit shocked by how straight-to-the-point he was. _Much different than the rumors suggested. But, at least, the ones about the caterpillar eyebrows were true... _"I knew it! I could tell from your accent," He had a look of distaste on his face. "You must be as perverted as France is, right?"

Lol_wut_.

Paris blinked. Then she cast her eyes downward, trying to think of something to say. her blonde hair acted as a curtain shielding her eyes from view. **_Do. Not._**** Cry.**

California decided to speak up for her shy friend. "Hey! England, leave her alone! Don't you have some more crappy scones to make, anyway?" she said to the British country. America gave her an admiring look. England grimaced.

"I'm not going to stay just so I can be insulted. Good day to you!" he pouted, then walked ahead.

"Good riddance to you," California shouted after him. "See you Paris. Come on America, let's go to class now."

California grabbed America's arm and pulled him ahead. Paris gave a short wave, before letting out a sigh. "_O-Oh mon dieu_...! This is too much to deal with! I feel p-pretty depressed right now...I need someone to talk to, a-anyone! Even France would be okay!" she said out loud.

Suddenly, Paris felt a hand on her shoulder. "**Ohonhonhonhonhon! France-senpai has arrived**_**,**__ Bianca-chan!"_

"I-I-I** TAKE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAACK!"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hi! I'm the real life Bianca. :3 Except, my name is spelled B-I-A-N-K-A-H. Cool, I know. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The beginning chapters

are all just filler. Don't worry, I'll create a plot soon. Or maybe my story will be like those "Slice of Life" anime's. Like Lucky Star, or Yumeiro Patissiere, or the

Gakuen Hetalia game. You know, the one with Seychelles? Anyway, thanks for reading! If you've got any ideas, let me know,_ please_! I'm always reading for

new ideas. :3 Bye bye now! Man, my story hasn't even gotten any view yet... Yet I'm talking like someone has actually read it... Boo-hoo... ;w;


End file.
